1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable holder for holding a cable such as electric wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cable holding member is known, in which plurals wires are held apart from each other (see JP-A-2009-146768 and JP-A-2012-10443).
A wire holder disclosed in JP-A-2009-146768 is composed of a synthetic resin main component and an assembly component which are joined together such that a protruding piece formed on the main component is elastically deformed and engaged between plural plate portions formed on the assembly component. This wire holder is housed in a housing of a connector to hold wires extending from the housing.
A cable fixing member disclosed in JP-A-2012-10443 is composed of a pair of bracket members which are relatively rotated about fitting portions formed at respective longitudinal ends to sandwich and hold a cable. The bracket members are fixed to each other by a bolt inserted into insertion holes respectively formed thereon. This cable fixing member holds a middle portion of a cable to be wired and fixes the cable to a fixing target object by the bolt inserted into the insertion holes.